Caído
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Quando eu caí, tive a certeza de que estava tudo acabado. Eu pensei em tudo de ruim que iria me acontecer, mas eu jamais seria capaz de imaginar que o ruim poderia ser tão delicioso.


**Título: Caído**

**Sinopse: Quando eu caí, tive a certeza de que estava tudo acabado. Eu pensei em tudo de ruim que iria me acontecer, mas eu jamais seria capaz de imaginar que o ruim poderia ser tão delicioso.**

**Disclaimer: Essa história é toda e inteiramente minha, e o Eremiel vai puxar a perna de noite de quem roubar. u.u**

**Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**Betada por: Anna**

**Classificação: 18+**

**Gêneros: Angst, Bishounen, Dark Fic, Drama, Fantasia, Ficcção e Fantasia, Furry, Lemon, Misticismo, Shonen-Ai, Violência, Yaoi**

**Alertas: Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência**

**Shipps: Eremiel/Briathos**

**One-shot**

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**One escrita para um concurso. Um yaoi para a alegria de fujoshis e fudanshis desse mundo, com um pouco de ficção, porque eu AMO =p E uma torturinha básica kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_**Caído**_

É esse o preço que pago?

Eu não sabia que não podia ser curioso. Na verdade, pensando agora, há um monte de coisas que não sei. E eu não devia saber mesmo, fim.

Anjos menores devem ser submissos, sem discussão. Então porque eu fui querer mudar isso? Por que eu fui tentar agir por conta própria? O rapaz ia morrer. Eu salvei a vida dele.

É claro, eu não sabia que se fizesse isso outra pessoa ia morrer no lugar dele. Eu fui condenado por isso, e expulso do céu.

E estou caindo.

Parecia que não ia mais ter fim. Em algum momento um sentimento ruim se apossou de mim, e depois eu descobri que era arrependimento. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada desse tipo antes. Anjos não sentem, eu acho.

Mas eu não era mais um anjo, então eu senti. E depois pude ver algumas gotas de água brilhando acima de mim enquanto eu caía. Percebi que eram minhas lágrimas. Eu já tinha visto muitos humanos chorarem, mas eu nunca tinha chorado antes. Por um lado foi bom. Me senti mais leve fazendo isso.

Depois foram várias penas se desprendendo de minhas asas e também ficando no ar, enquanto eu caía. Não sou mais um anjo. Não sou mais...

Em algum momento eu parei de cair. E apaguei.

…

Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que eu percebi foi que estava tudo escuro. Não gostei disso, não era tão escuro assim no céu. Percebi que estava deitado. Tentei me assentar, mas alguma coisa não deixou: eu estava acorrentado. Comecei a me remexer feito louco para tentar sair de lá, e fazendo isso foi que notei que também estava nu. Pela primeira vez, isso me incomodou. No céu não incomodava nada, mas ali... Talvez por eu não ser mais um anjo do Senhor. Talvez por isso eu tenha sentido vergonha.

- Socorro! - chamei. Para a minha surpresa, houve resposta.

- E o caído desperta... - uma voz grave e baixa soou a alguns metros de distância.

Uma pequena chama apareceu, bruxuleante, iluminando um pouco do ambiente. Ela estava sobre a mão daquele que me dirigira a palavra.

Era um demônio. Eu sei disso, pois já vi vários deles. Esse na minha frente era alto e forte, de cabelos ruivos rebeldes, olhos negros e, claro, as características asas demoníacas, lembrando um morcego, a cauda igualmente negra e os chifres já bem grandes se projetando acima da cabeça. Ele estava escorado em uma parede, pés cruzados, uma mão ostentando a chama e outra cruzada sobre o peito. Olhava para mim com uma expressão esquisita. Tentei me lembrar onde já tinha visto aquilo nos humanos, e associei com curiosidade.

Senti uma coisa estranha e ruim dentro de mim. A vergonha aumentou, e o novo sentimento identifiquei como medo.

- Q-quem é você? - perguntei.

- Sou Eremiel. Quinto demônio da divisão das almas novas, um dos responsáveis pelos recém chegados aqui em nossos domínios.

- Seus domínios? - eu estava totalmente atordoado, sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Não, não meus. De Lúcifer. Bem vindo ao inferno, caído.

Inferno! Não, isso não! Sem que eu pudesse impedir, meu coração (que até então eu nem tinha me dado conta de que existia) acelerou e eu comecei a suar frio.

- É estranho, não é? - Eremiel comentou. - Começar a se dar conta de características humanas em si. Mas você vai se acostumar.

- Não, não quero! Quero voltar para o céu! - grunhi em desespero.

- Isso, Briathos, eu não posso fazer. Mas vou te dar um pequeno parecer das suas opções. - Eremiel estalou os dedos e a chama em sua mão se dividiu em várias menores, que flutuaram para archotes nas paredes. Percebi que estava em uma espécie de masmorra.

O demônio se aproximou lentamente de mim, me fazendo tremer suavemente. Com outro meneio da mão, uma sombra maciça surgiu ao meu lado e ele se assentou sobre ela, como se fosse um banco.

- Então, Bri. Vou te chamar assim Briathos é muito comprido. - ele começou. - O normal seria você ser condenado à danação eterna, como qualquer espírito que vem para cá. Mas é raro recebermos anjos caídos, então geralmente damos duas opções para que você decida. A primeira é que você seja torturado para sempre, como qualquer alma comum...

A sensação de medo aumentou. Eu quis chorar, mas consegui segurar, por pouco.

- … mas, se você aceitar, pode ser corrompido. Pode se submeter a um demônio como eu, entregar-se ao pecado e se tornar um de nós.

Oh, eu podia estar morrendo de medo, mas não estava louco. Não ainda.

- Não! Isso jamais!

Eremiel suspirou pesadamente.

- Imaginei... Anjos que se arrependem de cair não costumam gostar muito da segunda opção. E só de ter ouvido você pedir para voltar para o céu percebi que você seria desses que preferem a tortura. Que assim seja, amanhã eu vou começar a brincar com você. - ele se levantou. Conversara comigo por pouco tempo demais. Para alguém que queria me convencer de algo ele tinha sido muito pouco insistente.

Isso é uma coisa boa?

- Ah, um último aviso. - Eremiel ditou, já da porta da masmorra. - Você sempre pode mudar de ideia. Então, quando não aguentar mais, me avise, e eu mesmo me encarregarei de você. Fazem alguns séculos que não cai um anjo na minha divisão, sinto falta de corrompê-los.

E ele saiu.

Uma coisa eu entendi com isso: ele não foi muito incisivo porque pretendia me torturar até que eu concordasse.

Ele vai falhar. Eu sou forte. Não vou ceder tão facilmente.

…

- AAAAAAAAAAH PARE, PARE!

- Ah Bri, estou só começando. - Eremiel comentou, lambendo a lâmina ensanguentada. Abrira um único corte no meu peito e céus, como isso doía! Os humanos lidam com isso a vida inteira? - É mesmo muito bom torturar um anjo. Vocês não aguentam nada. Se acham tão fortes mas ao menor toque sucumbem. Sabe, os humanos aguentam mais coisas, provavelmente por se machucarem muito lá na terra. Anjos são deploráveis. - Eremiel enfiou o dedo no corte aberto e começou a girá-lo lá dentro.

- OH NÃO, PARE, POR FAVOR! - como isso ardia! Eu comecei a chorar, mas diferentemente de quando eu caí, as lágrimas não estavam me aliviando.

- Que tal se brincarmos de médico? Posso fazer uma autópsia em você.

- O-o que?

Eremiel fez mais dois cortes na parte de cima de meu peito, formando um Y. Então eu me lembrei onde eu tinha visto isso na terra. Quando uma pessoa morria, os médicos abriam o falecido desse jeito para olhar dentro e saber o que havia causado a morte.

Oh, não.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PARA! PARA PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Eremiel começou a quebrar minhas costelas uma a uma, usando as próprias mãos, com um sorriso divertidíssimo no rosto. Havia tanto sangue para todos os lados que eu comecei a passar mal. Senti como se fosse apagar de novo, como quando caí, mas isso não acontecia. Claro, eu era um ex-anjo, algo que pode ser chamado de "alma", eu acho. Então estou sob os domínios de Eremiel. Se ele me quer acordado, acordado estarei.

- Deus? Que Deus? Aquele que você largou lá em cima? - Eremiel questionou, quebrando minha última costela. - Hm, que bonito você é por dentro... - ele passou a ponta afiada de seu rabo por cima de meus órgãos expostos.

Eu quero morrer, mas não posso. Eu quero qualquer coisa, menos isso.

- Pare... - eu comecei a choramingar. - Eu aceito, mas pare! Me corrompa, ou seja lá o que for, mas pare!

Para minha surpresa e desespero, ele gargalhou.

- Não não, Bri, vou brincar mais um pouco. Se você quiser mudar de ideia vamos falar disso amanhã.

Só amanhã? Senti que eu comecei a chorar com mais força, acho que é o tal "choro compulsivo". É terrível isso, meu corpo sacudia suavemente com meus soluços, fazendo tudo doer mais.

O mais estranho é que nas minhas aventuras salvando humanos, eu ouvi dizer que machucados extremamente grandes, como perder uma perna, não doíam tanto quanto deveriam, algo relacionado a neurônios... Mas obviamente, essa regra não se aplicava ali no inferno.

- Se você não parar de chorar vai ser pior. - Eremiel comentou. Pegou a faca e tocou a lâmina na minha bochecha, recolhendo algumas lágrimas com ela. - Ouviu? Pare. Anjos chorando são muito aborrecentes...

Eu não conseguia parar, e fiquei ainda mais desesperado. Por que parar de chorar é tão difícil? Como os humanos lidam com isso o tempo todo?

- Ah Bri... Eu avisei. - Eremiel colocou a mão sobre meu rosto. Em seguida, minha boca desapareceu

Sim, sumiu. Bem assim. Simplesmente sumiu, deixando um pedaço plano de pele para trás.

Eu sei que desmaiei por um segundo ou dois, mas logo eu estava consciente de novo.

- Não senhor, Briathos. Acordado.

Eu quis pedir para ele parar, mas é claro que eu não consegui. Pensei que eu fosse chorar, mas parece que meus olhos tinham secado.

Eremiel colocou a mão lentamente dentro do buraco exposto em meu tronco.

- Vou jogar um jogo, Bri. Eu disse "vou", e não "vamos", porque acho que você não vai querer participar. O jogo se chama "Adivinha o que tem no tronco do Bri".

Ele agarrou alguma coisa dentro de mim.

- É fino e comprido. Será que é o intestino? - Eremiel começou a puxar o que quer que fosse para fora. Se eu pudesse gritar teria perdido a voz com esse grito. Meus pulsos se contorceram nas algemas, mas de nada adiantou. - Oh, é mesmo, o intestino! Sou genial, não sou? - Eremiel pegou a faca e começou a cortar meu intestino em pequenos pedaços, como se fosse uma linguiça gigante, enquanto falava. - Quantos metros será que tem? Seis? Sete?

Senti meu corpo voltar a tremer, e lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos uma atrás da outra. Por favor, alguma coisa faça isso parar!

Eremiel não parou por ali. Quando acabou com meu intestino, tirou os pulmões de meu corpo. A sensação de querer respirar e não conseguir era ainda pior do que não ter uma boca para abrir. Eu fechei os olhos, não queria ver mais nada.

- Briiii... Olhe para mim. - ele estalou os dedos e meus olhos se abriram imediatamente. Se eu tivesse uma boca, teria vomitado. Ele segurava meu coração, ainda batendo. - É bonito, não é? Mas é tão ruim ficar sem ele...

De fato, eu sentia como se eu não existisse. Tão esquisito!

Eremiel pegou um arame farpado e começou a enrolá-lo no meu coração. E mesmo fora de meu corpo, eu conseguia sentir a dor.

Ele foi apertando o arame cada vez mais. Não sei quando, ele devolveu minha boca para mim e eu comecei a gritar desesperadamente. Não conseguia nem formar palavras coerentes.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NAAAAAHN!

Então com um último puxão meu coração se desfez em pedaços.

Houve um período de silêncio e quietude. Como eu ainda podia existir depois de tudo isso? Estava totalmente destroçado!

- É, acho que chega por hoje. Aproveite que eu resolvi ser bonzinho hoje e brinquei pouco...

- P-pouco?

- Conversaremos amanhã. Por agora, se recupere. Quero você inteiro para brincarmos de novo.

Ele tocou a minha testa com a ponta do dedo e tudo escureceu mais uma vez.

...

Quando eu abri os olhos novamente, a primeira coisa que eu percebi é que estava inteiro de novo. Zerado. Todos os órgãos no lugar, nenhuma marca para trás... Nada.

É claro, assim ele pode começar tudo de novo.

Eremiel entrou na masmorra assim que acordei.

- Olá, anjinho. Dormiu bem?

- Vai embora, por favor.

- Oh, sem chance! Tenho outras coisas planejadas para fazer. Mas antes, uma pergunta. - Eremiel aproximou-se de mim lentamente. Abaixou a cabeça sobre meu rosto até os fios ruivos tocarem minha testa, e eu fiquei encarando os olhos negros dele. - Você sabe que eu não preciso torturar você. Eu nem quero fazer isso. Você só precisa fazer uma coisa: aceite que eu te corrompa.

Eu estava pronto para dizer que não quando me lembrei do sofrimento do dia anterior. Juntar-me a eles estava fora de cogitação. O que eu havia dito na noite anterior não fora nada além do reflexo de uma situação de desespero. Agora eu era capaz de raciocinar.

Ele disse que vai ficar pior.

Mas eu não quero me tornar um demônio.

Mas eu não quero sofrer de novo.

Eles me expulsaram do céu por um errinho apenas!

Ah, mas eu mereci, certo?

- Não. Não vou me render.

Eremiel suspirou.

- Ah, é uma pena... - ele se afastou de meu rosto. Fez um gesto com a mão e surgiu uma seringa nela. - Sabe Bri, eu não quero mesmo torturar você. Mas eu tenho ordens, preciso obedecê-las. Nós somos castigados se não obedecermos.

- Eu sei. - comentei. Acho que eu não deveria estar conversando com ele assim, deveria odiá-lo, mas talvez ainda sobre algo angelical em mim. Não consigo sentir ódio. - Foi por isso que eu caí. Salvei uma pessoa que deveria morrer, e morreu outra no lugar. Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer...

- Foi um erro simples. Já vi anjos caírem depois de terem feito coisa muito pior, e outros ainda piores que ficaram por lá.

- Bem, é que não foi só isso. Eu discuti com eles depois.

- Ah, então foi isso que te fez cair, meu caro. O povo lá de cima não gosta de ser questionado, eles possuem suas verdades absolutas, e fim. Aqui embaixo não é tão diferente, mas se questionarmos Lúcifer ele não nos expulsa, ou tortura. Ele ignora. Ele sabe que se uma revolução começar ele pode contê-la com um estalar de dedos. Lá em cima eles têm medo. - Eremiel bateu com o dedo na seringa e ela se encheu de um líquido transparente.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, sem conter o leve tremor em minha voz.

- Ácido sulfúrico. - OH NÃO! Já em antecipação eu senti lágrimas escorrendo de meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, mas eu não conseguia contê-las por nada! Por quê? Por que é tão difícil controlar o choro?

Senti algo quente e macio em meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Abri os olhos e vi que era a mão de Eremiel. Ele me olhava com pesar no rosto, parecia chateado com alguma coisa... Oh, claro! Ele me disse que não gostava de anjos chorando.

- Não consigo conter o choro, não me castigue por isso, por favor. - eu pedi. Não precisava de mais um motivo para que ele me castigasse.

- Não estou bravo Bri, estou triste. Eu te pedi para se juntar a mim e você escolheu a tortura. Você prefere ser fiel e sofrer por conta daqueles que te expulsaram por questionar o mundo a dar uma chance a uma nova perspectiva... Por quê?

Triste? Bem, o que eu podia fazer? Não vou me juntar a ele, é errado!

- É errado!

- Eles que te disseram?

- Não quero saber, é errado! É errado!

É errado, não é? Ser um deles é errado!

Eremiel não discutiu mais. Virou um de meus braços com a palma da mão para cima e foi enfiando a agulha lentamente. Então apertou o êmbolo.

- OH NÃO, PARE!

- Eu te dei a chance de evitar, Bri. Você escolheu isso.

Ele tem razão! Não posso reclamar, eu pedi isso.

O líquido subiu por minhas veias, me queimando por dentro. Quando chegou ao meu coração eu achei que fosse explodir. No meu cérebro, eu teria perdido a consciência se Eremiel não impedisse.

Eu não queria gritar, mas não consegui conter os sons por completo. Uns resmungos misturados a gemidos de dor começaram a escapar por conta própria.

- Aaaah... Para... Aaaan...

Por algum motivo isso pareceu irritar Eremiel mais que meus gritos.

- Não faça isso Bri. Grite ou cale a boca.

- Aaaanh... M-mas...

- NÃO GEMA DESSE JEITO, MERDA!

- Aaaah... Me... Me desculpa...

- NÃO GEMA! - ele me deu um tapa com uma força terrível, fazendo meu rosto virar para o lado. Então agarrou meu queixo e virou até estarmos olhando um para o outro. - Quer que eu te cale a boca como ontem? Quer?

- N-não... - eu fiquei com medo.

- Então pare de gemer. - soltou-me com brusquidão. A essa altura a seringa tinha se esvaziado, e ele a tirou de meu braço.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Em silêncio eu não conseguiria ficar, então eu tinha que gritar mesmo. Fosse por que motivo fosse, meus gemidos o incomodavam mais que meu gritos.

Pela primeira vez em dois dias, ele me desacorrentou.

- Venha. - chamou, e saiu andando para o fundo da masmorra. No que ele está pensando agora? - Fique de pé aqui. - eu vi que tinha uma espécie de tronco na minha frente.

- Eremiel? - eu olhei para ele, e acho que meu olhar estava implorando a ele para não fazer aquilo.

- Não olhe para mim desse jeito, não dificulte as coisas! Só faça o que eu falei.

- Dificultar? - perguntei, virando o rosto para o chão e ficando de costas para ele. Aproximou-se de mim e começou a amarrar meus pulsos no alto do mastro. - Por que você fala essas coisas? Se não quer me fazer mal, então por que faz?

- Você deveria saber isso melhor do que ninguém, Bri. Eu recebi uma ordem: castigar as almas que chegassem na minha divisão. Se eu desobedecer, haverão consequências.

É claro que haveriam.

- E por que você não quer me machucar?

Ele tocou minha bochecha esquerda e virou meu rosto suavemente para ele. Ele me olhava muito de perto, quase encostando as pontas de nossos narizes. Que estranho...

- Por que você não para de fazer perguntas, hã? - ele pediu, em um tom sussurrado. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e aquela sensação de vergonha me engolfar de novo. Tive uma reação reflexo de puxar meu rosto para trás, escapando de sua mão e da proximidade.

- Desculpe-me. Não perguntarei mais.

- Ótimo.

Eremiel se afastou de mim. Eu fiquei me perguntando o que ele estava fazendo, até ouvir um som forte cortar o ar, e logo em seguida uma ardência tomou conta de minhas costas.

Ele estava me chicoteando.

E se já parece bem ruim assim, ficou ainda pior quando começou a sangrar, pois meu sangue estava cheio de ácido sulfúrico, que escorria sobre meu corpo junto com o sangue, corroendo minha carne.

É claro que eu voltei a gritar e chorar. É claro que não adiantou de nada. Eu já estava em carne viva quando ele parou.

Ele desamarrou meus pulsos.

- Acabou? - eu perguntei, soluçando um pouco.

Ele pareceu pensar para responder. Soltou um suspiro e começou a me puxar pelo braço.

- Não.

Não? Como isso pode piorar?

Eu soube no momento em que ele me jogou em uma banheira de salmoura.

Eu lembro que a última coisa que eu vi foram as costas dele, com as asas abertas e os cabelos ruivos caídos sobre o rosto.

Então eu desmaiei mais uma vez.

…

Quando acordei, já estava recomposto. E ele já estava lá.

Não, por Deus, chega. Eu já sofri em dois dias o bastante para saber que não vou aguentar uma eternidade disso.

- Eu não quero mais... - murmurei.

- Eu também não, Bri. - como ele conseguiu ouvir eu não sei, mas conseguiu. - Mas isso só depende de você.

Olhar para a figura demoníaca em minha frente e senti algo parecido com asco me dominar. Pensei que fosse horror à ele, nojo da pessoa dele ou de pensar em me juntar a ele. Mas então eu percebi que não era.

Era nojo de mim mesmo, por ceder tanta fidelidade a um povo que foi tão frio comigo, e ao mesmo tempo ignorar alguém que se sentia mal em me fazer mal.

- Ei... Eremiel... O que vai acontecer se eu quiser me juntar a você?

Ele olhou para mim, curioso.

- Depende... Mas eu tenho uma ideia. Está considerando?

- Eu não quero sofrer mais.

- Eu preciso da sua palavra, Bri. E depois que a der a mim, não poderá mais voltar atrás.

Respirei fundo. Lembrei-me então de uma coisa que eu ouvi no céu: que demônios mentem e enganam. E se fosse tudo mentira e ele não se importasse nem um pouco em me fazer mal?

Mesmo assim, não faz diferença, faz? Eu não quero sofrer daquele jeito de novo.

Mas se ele estiver me enganando, vai doer...

Mas não quer dizer que ele esteja...

- Bri, diga-me.

- Você está me enganando!

Ele pareceu se surpreender com isso.

- Não se importa nem um pouco comigo, importa? Então por que finge que importa?

Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar irritado, jogar coisas para o alto, me partir ao meio... Mas não. Ele sorriu.

- Por que eu mentiria? Nós demônios mentimos se tivermos algo a ganhar com isso. Então me diga, o que eu ganho mentindo para você?

- Me faz confiar em você. Me faz confiar que devo me deixar levar.

- É você quem sabe. Mas eu te garanto que nem as torturas e nem a minha insatisfação em te castigar são mentirosas. Se você prefere que eu sofra te torturando de novo, e te faça sofrer também, não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Vai ter que lidar com o encargo de ser o único culpado pelo sofrimento de nós dois.

Eu olhei os olhos negros dele e tentei me lembrar do olhar que eu via em humanos mentirosos. Não parecia o mesmo. Ele estava mesmo falando a verdade.

- Eu te dou minha palavra, Eremiel. Aceito que me corrompa. Sou seu.

Eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso brotar no rosto dele, mas logo sumiu. Ele veio até mim. Eu gelei pensando no que ele ia fazer.

Soltou-me das correntes que me prendiam e me pegou no colo.

- Vou te levar para um lugar melhor. Você não é mais uma alma a ser castigada.

Ele me levou para fora da masmorra. Não sei o que eu estava esperando, talvez fogo para todos os lados, almas correndo desesperadas, mas não era nada disso. Tinha um corredor aparentemente infinito com uma série de portas que levavam a masmorras iguais às da qual ele tinha me tirado. Ouviam-se gritos de algumas delas. Estremeci pensando em outras pessoas que estariam passando por tudo que eu tinha passado.

- Eles merecem, Bri. Os que vêm para cá são os que realmente pecam. Assassinos, estupradores. Aos que cometem pecados menores, cabe uma vida como na terra: você rala para conseguir o que quer, e dependendo, tem um ou dois momentos de satisfação. Exatamente uma extensão lá de cima. Não sinta pena dos que estão aqui em baixo, sinta pena dos que sofreram nas mãos deles lá em cima.

Eu não disse nada. Escondi o rosto no peito dele, tentando tampar meus ouvidos e parar o som. Não queria ouvir todos aqueles gritos, estava fazendo a lembrança de tudo que eu sofri voltar...

- Ei Bri, calma... Já acabou. - nós saímos do corredor que parecia não ter fim e ele começou a subir umas escadas. Eram escadas de ferro, colocadas no meio do "nada". Não havia parede em volta, nada. Apenas um monte de névoa, para todas as direções. - Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo. Nada vai machucar você de novo.

- Você me machucou. - eu acusei. Era bem controverso que a única pessoa que já me feriu na vida dissesse que nada mais iria me ferir.

- Você não me deixou escolha. Eu não podia evitar. - havia uma porta de ferro no final da escada. Ele a abriu. - Mas agora eu tenho escolha e não vou nunca machucar você ou deixar que alguém machuque. Nunca.

Antes que pudesse conter, eu sorri. Ele agora me carregava por um grande salão negro, com archotes nas paredes e um enorme trono de mármore negro ao fundo.

E eu levei o maior choque da minha vida.

Não sei o que eu esperava ver. Um touro grande e peludo em um trono de fogo? Talvez. Um ser com pele de couro e garras afiadas? Quem sabe. Mas nunca, jamais, aquilo. Lúcifer era bonito! Era um rapaz loiro e pálido de olhos vermelhos e asas majestosas, vestido de branco, assentado em seu trono com um tridente de ferro na mão e uma expressão tediosa no rosto. Seus chifres eram bem grandes, e o rabo mais afiado que o de Eremiel, mas isso não o tornava um monstro.

É claro, ele já foi um anjo. Todos aqui já foram.

- Senhor Lúcifer. - Eremiel se ajoelhou na frente de seu mestre, ainda me carregando em seu colo.

- Então ele aceitou? Interessante...

- E sobre o que conversamos? - o ruivo perguntou.

- Não sei Eremiel... Essa divisão está cheia.

- Mas senhor... Você transferiu Callus há uma semana. Há uma vaga então, não há?

- Teoricamente sim, mas não é como se eu precisasse de um deles lá. Há lugares mais necessitados e...

- Por favor, senhor!

- Ah Eremiel... E você ainda tentou mentir para mim. O que te fez achar que conseguiria? Ninguém consegue mentir para mim, e seus próprios atos estão te denunciando. Como espera, então, que eu permita? Já tive arrependimentos bastantes com esse tipo de situação.

- Eu sei, senhor. Desculpe-me por ter mentido para você, acho que eu estava mais tentando mentir para mim mesmo.

- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, e não será a última. É por isso que eu odeio caídos.

Subitamente, Lúcifer ficou em silêncio, e eu ainda não sabia do que eles estavam falando... O silêncio durou muito tempo, até Eremiel achar seguro quebrá-lo.

- Senhor...?

- No entanto, eu também sei o que acontece se eu separar você dele, e isso eu também não quero. Sendo assim, faça como bem entender. Espero que eu não me arrependa, Eremiel, ou você será punido.

Eremiel se pôs de pé num salto ainda me carregando.

- Não vai se arrepender senhor, sei que não.

- Assim espero. Agora leve-o.

Ele não esperou segunda ordem e saiu me levando para o lado do salão, onde só então percebi que tinha uma porta.

Atrás da porta havia um corredor com várias portas, e demônios trançavam de um lado para o outro. Homens e mulheres de preto, aparentemente atarefados. Parecia o corredor de um escritório. As paredes entre o corredor e as portas possuíam janelas enormes mostrando o interior de cada sala onde demônios conversavam, recebiam ordens, entregavam relatórios... Céus, era ainda mais esquematizado que no céu. No céu você só recebe a ordem, ali você ficava sabendo de tudo!

Ele entrou comigo em uma das salas onde uma demônio de longos cabelos negros, vestido preto muito colado e decotado e asas mais delicadas analisava alguns documentos.

- Meridith. - Eremiel chamou. - Trouxe um caído.

Ela levantou o olhar para nós dois e me analisou. Senti meu rosto corar, eu ainda estava nu.

- Divisão?

- Incubus.

Incubus? Quem? EU? EU INCUBUS?

- O que?! - perguntei.

- Sei que está confuso. Conversaremos depois.

Confuso? Minha cabeça estava dando um nó! Incubus são demônios masculinos que invadem os sonhos de mulheres adormecidas e as engravidam, geralmente gerando um anticristo. Eu não quero fazer isso!

Eu ia protestar quando me lembrei de lá debaixo, do que eu passei e da minha promessa. É, é melhor eu deixar por isso mesmo.

- Aqui. - a moça entregou um pergaminho para Eremiel. - Traga para mim depois. Assinado.

- Pode deixar.

Ele pegou o pergaminho e foi andando comigo corredor adentro. É incrível como todos os corredores parecem infinitos e acabam assim que Eremiel precisa ir para outro lugar.

Dessa vez estávamos em um corredor que parecia a recepção de um prédio. Havia uma demônio loira com um vestido preto rodado, parecia uma criança.

- Nome? - ela pediu, quando nos aproximamos.

- É um novato. Briathos.

Ela correu uma pena por um livro enorme e pareceu achar o que queria. Tirou uma chave de ferro debaixo do balcão e entregou a Eremiel.

- É um caído?

- Sim. - ele respondeu, suavemente desagradado.

- Hm... Interessante. Será que...

- É meu. Nem pense nisso.

- Hm. Mal-humorado.

Eremiel me levou até um elevador no final do saguão e apertou um botão. As portas se abriram. Do lado de dentro não haviam botões para escolher o andar, apenas uma fechadura. Ele colocou a chave lá e girou. O elevador começou a subir.

- Eremiel, que conversa foi essa entre você e Lúcifer?

- Vou lhe contar tudo, seja paciente.

Logo o elevador parou e as portas se abriram.

Deram diretamente para dentro de um apartamento, com piso de mármore negro e paredes brancas. Estava mobiliado com móveis de ébano negro e haviam tochas nas paredes. Ele me carregou pela sala e atravessou a única porta no fundo, que dava para um quarto e um banheiro.

- Isso é estranho. - comentei. - Não tínhamos casas no céu. Morávamos no Éden.

- Sim sim, pelados correndo no mato. Eu sei. Aqui nós gostamos de um pouco mais de conforto e privacidade. Você pode tomar um banho. Banhos são confortantes. E então vista alguma coisa. Vou lhe esperar na sala, sei que você quer conversar.

Ele me colocou de pé no chão, o que foi meio estranho depois de ser carregado durante tanto tempo. Então saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho.

Parece ridículo, mas eu nunca tomei um banho. Abri o armário no quarto, peguei uma calça preta e uma blusa polo também preta. Aliás, preto era a única cor no meu armário e em toda parte por ali. É um pouco estranho, no Éden era tudo colorido. Acho que o cabelo de Eremiel é a coisa mais colorida por aqui.

Entrei no banheiro. Não haviam torneiras. Entrei na banheira me sentindo meio idiota, mas ela se encheu sozinha em poucos segundos. Oh, isso é mesmo bom! Deitei-me mais confortavelmente e deixei a cabeça pender para trás. Eu teria dormido, mas minha curiosidade para falar com Eremiel não deixou, o que é outra coisa estranha. A curiosidade foi uma das coisas que me fez cair, e agora eu estava me rendendo a ela tão facilmente.

Vesti-me e fui até a sala. Eremiel estava assentando no sofá, lendo algum livro da minha estante. Eu tenho uma estante, legal.

Talvez eu possa me acostumar a isso.

- Conte-me. - pedi, assentando-me no sofá ao seu lado.

- O que você quer saber? - ele perguntou, deixando o livro sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Tudo, desde que eu cheguei.

Eremiel se recostou no sofá e pôs os pés em cima da mesa de centro.

- Ok então. Quando você caiu, eu fiquei fascinado. Não me olhe como se eu fosse estranho, é muito normal demônios ficarem fascinados por caídos. Você viu Lisbeth, a loira, na recepção. Mas foi diferente, por que você foi designado para a minha divisão. Isso não acontecia a muito tempo. O último caído que veio para a minha divisão não aceitou se corromper por nada, até que Lúcifer decidiu que os castigos não estavam fazendo efeito e o mandou para outro lugar. Acho que ele foi destruído.

Senti um arrepio na minha espinha.

- Eu poderia ter sido destruído?

- Sim. Mas eu não ia deixar isso te acontecer. Eu ia te convencer de um jeito ou de outro. Como eu disse fiquei fascinado. Depois que você chegou eu fui pedir a Lúcifer permissão para corromper você. Ele não queria deixar. Disse que demônios que corrompem caídos se tornam muito... Hm... Ligados a eles. Mas acho que ele percebeu que eu já estava fortemente conectado a você. Disse que se eu te convencesse teria permissão.

- Conectado?

- Conectado, ligado, preso, apaixonado. Chame como quiser.

- Apaixonado?

- Eu disse que caídos são fascinantes. Vocês são puros, inocentes e belos. Lúcifer teme que ao te corromper nos tornemos ainda mais conectados.

- Nos tornemos... Ei, não estou apaixonado por você.

- Não. Ainda não. - estremeci. - No fim das contas, ele mudou de ideia, pois me separar de você ia me tornar um demônio inútil. Sem vontade, sabe.

- Oh... - bem, isso explica por que ele não queria me machucar. E por que ele não queria me ouvir gemendo enquanto me torturava. Eu corei. Acabei por me lembrar de outra pergunta. - E por que Incubus?

- Ah, isso. Veja bem, para corromper uma alma é necessário apresentá-la ao pecado. - certo, já não gostei. Mas eu não posso reclamar. Não reclame! - Cada pecado gera um demônio diferente. Eu fui gerado pela ira, por isso não costumo ter pena de quem torturo. Demônios da divisão de tortura foram todos gerados pela ira.

- Mas você teve pena de mim. - rebati.

- Você é exceção. - ele comentou. - Então, para que você se torne um incubus... - ele deu um sorriso que me fez sentir que eu estava em maus lençóis. - ...precisa ser corrompido pela luxúria.

Ah, ótimo! Ótimo!

- N-não. Não, não precisa! Não pode ser a gula? Ou vaidade?

- Não, Bri. Porque quem vai te corromper sou eu. - em um piscar de olhos, ele estava assustadoramente perto de mim, seus lábios a milímetros de distância dos meus. - Mas não agora. Vá descansar um pouco. Eu vou voltar mais tarde Bri. - ele tocou meu rosto suavemente. - Não fique com medo. Eu gosto de você. Não tenho que carregar apenas sentimentos ruins por ser um demônio. Eu realmente gosto de você. Lembre-se disso.

E em um piscar de olhos, ele sumiu. Como fumaça.

Fiquei um tempo parado, olhando para o vazio que ele ocupava a minutos atrás. Era coisa demais acontecendo de uma vez. E só de pensar em quando ele voltar... Meu estômago deu uma volta completa.

Achei melhor seguir o conselho dele. Fui me deitar.

…

Acordei no que me pareceu muito pouco tempo depois. Alguma coisa estava se enrolando deliciosamente no meu cabelo. Era estranho, mas bom.

- Eu sei que você acordou, Bri. - era a voz dele. - Então seu cabelo além de ter esses cachinhos loiros maravilhosos, é macio assim. Deve ter um cheiro delicioso também.

Eu nem tinha aberto os olhos direitos, e em um átimo de segundo ele me colocara assentado. Abraçou-me e cheirou meus cabelos.

- É, delicioso. - comentou. - Eu estou tão feliz Bri. Vamos? - ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Aaaanh... Agora? - sim, eu estava com medo. Posso?

- Não precisa ter medo. Eu já não prometi que não vou mais lhe machucar?

Como eu ia explicar que não era dele que eu tinha medo, mas sim do que ia acontecer? Achei melhor não falar nada. Peguei sua mão.

Ele me levou até a sala. O pergaminho que a moça loira entregara para ele estava lá, preenchido em vermelho, apenas com uma linha em branco.

- É para que eu assine?

- Sim. - ele me respondeu. Estendeu uma pena para mim com a ponta de ferro, então olhei para o pergaminho preenchido em vermelho. - Ah claro, nada de tinta. Pra que usar tinta se temos sangue, não é mesmo?

- Ooooo, isso foi sarcasmo?

Céus, foi!

- Ah... Bem...

- Eu gostei. - ele deu um sorriso genuíno. - Agora, não vai doer, vai ser só uma picadinha, prometo.

Eu soltei um gemido de desagrado mas estendi o dedo para ele. Senti uma pontada no dedo e uma gota de sangue começou a sair.

- Não vai ler antes de assinar? - ele perguntou, rindo.

- Deveria?

- Você é tão ingênuo Bri...

Eu olhei para ele meio confuso, mas achei melhor ler o papel. Não tinha escrito nada de novo lá.

- Pronto, li. - peguei a pena e molhei no meu sangue. Então assinei.

Assim que eu tirei a pena do papel, o pergaminho começou a queimar nas laterais até sumir. Depois a pena. E fim.

- Então, agora você realmente é meu. Só meu. - Eremiel me pegou no colo. Vi me instantaneamente envolvido por sombras. Quando elas dispersaram, não estava mais em meu apartamento, estava em um bem maior, mais bonito e bem equipado.

- É seu? - perguntei, embora fosse óbvio.

- Sim. Digamos que se você trabalhar direitinho para Lúcifer, pode ser promovido.

- Eu também? - admito, estava maravilhado com o apartamento dele.

- Sim, qualquer um de nós. E não se espante. O chefe da divisão de torturas tem um apartamento de três andares só pra ele.

- Uau.

Ele continuou me carregando apartamento adentro até um quarto enorme com uma cama que devia ter o tamanho de três da minha.

Olhei para ele, um pouco assustado.

Eremiel me deitou sobre sua cama e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Ei... Eu sei que você prometeu que não vai me machucar, e eu até acredito, mas por que ainda estou com medo?

Ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto do meu. Começou uma carícia nos meus cabelos.

- Porque sempre temos medo do desconhecido. Afinal, você teve medo de se juntar a nós. Ou porque no céu isso era visto como coisa errada. Ou um pouco dos dois, talvez.

- Eu não quero ter medo. - murmurei, enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais. Seus lábios encostaram nos meus levemente.

- Então não tenha. - ele sussurrou. Eu até ia responder, mas nesse instante ele me beijou.

Eu entendi, naquele momento, porque esse tipo de coisa não era permitido no céu. Eu me perdi nele, esqueci de tudo à minha volta. Estávamos sim conectados, e esse tipo de coisa no céu seria o caos. Cada um faria o que quisesse, quando quisesse. A luxúria é um pecado egoísta. Não importa quantas pessoas estão envolvidas - só vão prestar atenção umas nas outras. No céu nos é ensinado a observar e nos prontificar a ajudar tudo e todos a todo momento. Se pudéssemos nos relacionar assim, isso não seria possível.

Eu fechei os olhos. Queria sentir mais daquela sensação.

Ele moveu seus lábios sobre os meus devagar. Estava fazendo as coisas com calma, acho que não queria me assustar.

- Beije-me também Bri. - ele me pediu. Oh, bem, eu não sei fazer isso mas acho que... Hm...

Movi meus lábios timidamente, tentando encaixar os movimentos nos lábios dele. Foi algo bem desajeitado no começo, mas aos poucos conseguimos encontrar um ritmo.

Eremiel passou uma das pernas por cima do meu corpo, ficando ajoelhado com um joelho de cada lado de meus quadris. Enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda mexia nos meus cabelos, ele passou a outra para minha cintura e começou um carinho ali.

Ele parou de me beijar por um segundo. Eu ia reclamar, estava gostando de ser beijado, mas ele fez uma coisa ainda melhor: mordeu de leve o meu lábio inferior.

- Ah!

Ele soltou um riso abafado depois de ouvir meu gemido surpreso. Retomou o beijo de antes, mas agora vez ou outra mordia meus lábios. Ele passou o polegar da mão dele que estava em minha cintura por debaixo de minha camisa e começou um carinho.

Era bem confortável. Eu gostei.

Ele percebeu que eu sorri quando ele fez isso. Passou então toda a mão por debaixo de minha camisa e começou a acariciar meu peito de cima a baixo. Aquilo era tão delicioso que eu nem conseguia mais me concentrar em beijar direito.

Eremiel separou o beijo e ergueu o tronco. Estava assentado sobre minhas pernas. Ele começou a desabotoar sua blusa e eu me senti ficar vermelho como os cabelos dele. Virei o rosto, mas por minha visão periférica consegui ver que ele era muito, muito bonito.

Ouvi o som da blusa dele batendo no chão. No instante seguinte ele puxava a barra da minha camisa para cima.

- Vamos Bri, me ajude com isso.

Deixei que ele tirasse minha blusa.

- Bri, você é maravilhoso...

É boa essa sensação de quando alguém te elogia. Eu sorri.

- Você também é bonito, Eremiel.

- Verdade? - ele sorriu para mim.

- Sim! - sim, de verdade, ele é lindo! No céu não damos muito valor pra essas coisas, mas mesmo sem dar valor eu sei distinguir o que é belo do que não é, e Eremiel tem um físico que pelo menos na minha concepção é bonito: ele não tem aqueles músculos fortes de humanos que ficam o dia inteiro na academia, apenas músculos suaves, suficientemente definidos. Eu acho bonito. - Eu te acho bonito.

- E a sua inocência me cativa... - ele sussurrou, deitando-se sobre o meu corpo.

Beijou-me mais uma vez. O corpo dele encostou no meu e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ele era quente... Não mas quente que qualquer humano, só quente como qualquer um. Aquele calor de quando você encosta em alguém. Eu já senti um pouco disso quando salvava pessoas, mas naquela proporção, era incrível!

Meio que inconscientemente, minhas mãos, até então jogadas ao lado do meu corpo, se levantaram alguns centímetros do colchão. Eu me dei conta de que quase o abraçara por reflexo, o que Eremiel percebeu. Ele separou nossos lábios e ergueu um pouco a cabeça, o bastante para olhar para mim.

- Não precisa se conter assim Bri. Você precisa se deixar levar. Precisa se entregar à sensação. Não é sobre cometer o pecado, é sobre deixar-se envolver por ele. Quer me abraçar? Abrace, Bri. Eu vou gostar. Nada do que você fizer vai me deixar chateado, pode ter certeza.

- Ah... Certo... Desculpe-me.

- Não se deculpe tanto. Você só está um pouco assustado, não é? Mas está ruim?

- N-não! - eu me senti tropeçar em minhas palavras enquanto tentava explicar. - Está bom assim, eu gosto! Gosto muito! Não pare, por favor!

- Promete que vai se deixar levar? - ele perguntou.

- Prometo. - eu respondi, meio desesperado. Não queria que ele parasse, queria muito saber até onde tudo isso iria. Como tudo ainda podia melhorar.

Ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos com uma pontada de crueldade... Um sorriso malicioso. Aproximou os lábios dos meus, e eu já estava me preparando para beijá-lo quando ele segurou meu queixo suavemente e puxou para baixo, abrindo meus lábios. Então ele me beijou, mas de um jeito diferente dessa vez. Ele colocou sua língua dentro da minha boca.

Eu franzi a testa em questionamento. Forçando a memória me lembrei de ter visto um ou outro beijo desses na terra, mas eu nunca vira mais que isso. Não me mandavam para missões onde tivesse muita gente fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

Senti sua língua acariciar a minha suavemente. Meus músculos se retraíram em surpresa.

- Bri, se deixe levar.

Eu suspirei, nervoso. Experimentei acariciar a língua dele como tinha feito com a minha. Ele mexeu sua língua contra a minha em resposta.

Lentamente as carícias se intensificaram e assumiram o mesmo ritmo do beijo de antes. Junto ao beijo, ele voltou a explorar meu corpo com as mãos. Eu tive de novo aquele ato reflexo de erguer as mãos, mas não impedi. Abracei-o contra mim, sentindo mais do calor de seu corpo. Era bom demais, viciante demais.

Quando puxei seu corpo contra o meu, notei a elevação em sua calça. Engoli em seco. Senti-me subitamente nervoso.

- Relaxe Bri. - ele pediu. - Vou deixar você igual a mim.

- Oh, não, espere... - eu pedi. Era muito vergonhoso pensar no tipo de coisa que aconteceria agora.

- Shhh... Não pense Bri. Apenas sinta e faça.

Ele desabotou minhas calças e puxou para fora de meu corpo. Retomou o beijo lascivo, mas apenas uma de suas mãos voltou para meu peito. A outra roçou minha coxa de leve, por dentro, até tocar minha virilha. E dali, por cima do tecido de minha cueca, roçou no meu membro.

Empurrei-o pelos ombros, separando nosso beijo.

- Ei ei Bri, calma. Eu te disse para não pensar, não disse? - agora ele apertou meu pênis suavemente, fazendo uma série de choques percorrer meu corpo. - Só sinta.

- Mas...

- É ruim que eu faça isso?

- Não, mas...

- Então shhhh...

Oh inferno, como eu ia explicar? Eu era um anjo até uns três dias atrás, eu nem tinha consciência de que tinha um pênis. Entendam, nós não urinamos, e nem transamos. Logo, para que eu ia usar? Mas eu sabia que eu tinha um, eu sempre tive consciência de que sou um menino. As anjas também passam pela mesma coisa, não amamentam nem urinam, mas sabem que possuem seios e uma vagina, sendo assim, meninas.

Mas ainda assim, é estranho. De repente, uma parte do meu corpo da qual eu nem me lembrava se tornara o foco de todas as sensações que me percorriam naquele momento. Sensações novas, sentindo meu corpo de forma nova, com uma pessoa totalmente nova na minha vida.

E era infinitamente melhor que todos os milênios que passei no céu.

- Eremiel...

- Hn? - ele começou a beijar e morder meu pescoço e meu ombro. Isso também era bom. Deixou-me livre para falar e sem parar de me beijar. Genial.

- Eu nunca senti essas coisas.

- Eu sei meu pequeno...

- Mas é bom.

- Fico feliz em saber que esteja lhe agradando.

- E você? Estou lhe agradando? - perguntei. Eu queria que ele se sentisse bem também. Uma parte do meu altruísmo angelical me obrigou a perguntar a ele.

- Só de estar com você, Bri, eu já estou infinitamente feliz.

Eu sorri. Isso soou como as coisas que eu ouvia casais apaixonados dizerem um para o outro. Bem, acho que Eremiel e eu somos, pelo menos até o momento, um casal apaixonado. É uma boa sensação.

Entre os beijos, ele retomou as carícias sobre o tecido de minha cueca. Eu sentia ela ficar mais e mais apertada, e sabia o que estava acontecendo. Minha virilha começou a formigar, e meu pênis implorava por espaço.

Eremiel disse para eu me entregar. Bem, então...

- Eremiel, está incomodando. - eu comentei, quase que me contorcendo de maneira involuntária.

- Ah. Você quer que eu tire? - ele perguntou, apertando meu membro sobre a cueca.

- Aaah... Sim, tire. Por favor.

Tentei ignorar que eu estava muito envergonhado para focar em como eu estava curioso. Queria saber o que ia acontecer agora.

Ele tirou minha cueca. Eu me senti ficar vermelho na hora. Era... Hm... Constrangedor a forma como meu corpo estava se comportando. Mais especificamente, a forma totalmente inusitada como um órgão se comportava.

Eremiel fechou sua mão em torno dele e começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Eu perdi a noção do mundo.

- AAAAAAAAAH! Aaaanh... Mi... El... Eremiel... Aaaanh...

- Isso é bom, não é? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso grande no rosto.

- Aaaanh... É... É b-bom...

- Que bom que gosta, Bri. - ele juntou os lábios nos meus e o beijo assumiu um ritmo mais acelerado do que antes. - E essa última parte, eu gostei. O apelido. Repete pra mim?

Apelido? Que apelido? Céus, como era difícil raciocinar com a mão dele me acariciando daquele jeito, que coisa! Ah, quando eu soltei algumas sílabas desconexas, deve ser isso.

- Miel? - eu ri. Parecia um miado.

- Sim. Eu amei.

Ele agora beijava meu pescoço e meu colo. Eu fechei os olhos e minhas mãos agarraram os lençóis negros de sua cama. Os beijos dele começaram a descer pelo meu tronco, às vezes acompanhados de uma ou outra mordida delicada, ou um ou outro chupão. Isso sem parar aquele carinho tão gostoso … Hm...

Miel sugou suavemente um de meus mamilos, fazendo uma corrente percorrer minha espinha. E depois o outro. E depois ele alternava entre sua língua e seus dedos, e logo pelos toques dele eu consegui sentir que meus mamilos tinham se enrijecido.

Os beijos dele voltaram a descer pelo meu abdômen até os meus quadris. Eu pensei que ele fosse fazer o percurso todo de volta, subindo, mas não. A língua dele começou a lamber minha virilha. Sua mão segurou meu pênis e seus lábios...

- Miel? Ei, o que...

- Calma meu anjo. - ele sussurrou. - Lembre-se do que eu falei: se entregue ao pecado.

Eu ia retrucar, dizer que eu estava me entregando, mas tudo o que saiu da minha boca foi um gemido longo e alto. Ele tinha beijado-me lá, e tinha sido estupidamente prazeroso. Mais do que isso, ele começou a lamber, e depois abocanhou-me de vez.

- OH MIEL, AAAAAAH... Aaaaanh...

- Gosta? - ele perguntou, interrompendo um pouco o que fazia.

- Gosto! É bom!

- Então posso continuar?

- S-sim, por favor!

Ele riu, parecia estar se divertindo muito com alguma coisa. Então seus lábios voltaram a fazer os mesmos movimentos que sua mão fazia momentos atrás. Soltei uma de minhas mãos do lençol para agarrar seus cabelos. Eu queria mais daquilo, mais! Era ainda melhor que sua mão, pois estava quente e úmido, e sua língua fazia uns carinhos suaves.

Fui me deixando levar por aquela sensação, não tinha mais controle nenhum sobre minha garganta, soltando os gemidos mais manhosos e implorativos que conseguia.

- Aaaan... Miel... Maaaais...

Ele acelerou os movimentos. Eu ia enlouquecer se continuasse assim, estava me consumindo!

Algo parecia começar a crescer, algo que queria sair, que queria explodir! Tenho plena consciência de como minhas pernas começaram a se contorcer e de como meus gemidos ficaram mais sôfregos e entrecortados.

- Quase... - sim, estava quase.

- Oh não, não ainda. - e ele parou.

Simplesmente parou.

- Miel, não! Faz de novo, só mais um pouquinho...

- Ei Bri, calma. Não confia em mim?

Admito, quase respondi que não, sem pensar. Mas me lembrei de tudo que tinha acontecido até agora... Não tinha como eu não confiar nele.

- Confio, mas...

- Então fim. Feche os olhos.

Quase me arrependi de ter dito que confiava, mas isso é besteira. Confio e fim. Fiz como ele me pediu e fechei meus olhos.

- Não é pra abrir tá?

- T-tá...

E agora, o que ele está pensando em fazer? Senti seus lábios retornarem aos meus e já não me contive. Eu gostei de beijar, muito!

Então sua mão passou suavemente pela minha coxa, puxando-a um pouco para cima, separando minhas pernas.

- Aaaaanh... Miel?

- Shhhhh... Não abra os olhos.

Seus lábios se afastaram de mim mais uma vez. E subitamente, ele estava lambendo minha coxa. Será que ele decidiu terminar?

Infelizmente não. Sua língua agora estava explorando mais uma parte do meu corpo que eu não lembrava que existia: meu ânus. O que ele está pensando em fazer agora? Como pode isso, sempre que eu acho que não tem mais como me surpreender ele tem alguma coisa pra me mostrar...

Aquilo não era tão bom quanto o que ele estava fazendo antes, mas também era gostoso. Deixei-o fazer o que queria, queria saber até onde isso tudo ia.

Ele parou depois de um tempo. Eu quase abri os olhos para ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele me disse para não abrir. De qualquer forma, não demorou muito para que eu soubesse o que ele estava planejando. Ele tocou de leve meu rosto e deslisou os dedos até meus lábios.

- Eu não quero te machucar Bri, você precisa ajudar.

- O que... - nem deu tempo de perguntar, os dedos dele entraram em minha boca. - O que você está fazendo? - resmunguei contra os dedos dele.

- Calma Bri.

Quando os dedos dele saíram de minha boca estavam encharcados.

- Miel, o que você...

As palavras sumiram na minha garganta quando um dos dedos molhados dele começou a roçar onde a língua dele estava momentos atrás.

- Isso pode doer um pouquinho Bri, então eu vou fazer aos pouquinhos para não te machucar, ok?

- Aaanh... Ah, ok.

Eu realmente me senti desconfortável. Ele começou a enfiar o dedo dele em mim, devagar, e parecia preocupado com como eu me sentia com aquilo. Foi muito gratificante saber que ele se importava, mas isso não reduziu o que eu estava sentindo.

- Miel, aaaaai. Pera, pera tá doendo... - abri os olhos em um reflexo imediato. Oh puxa, não era para eu ter feito isso...

- Ei - ele aproximou o rosto do meu, olhando em meus olhos. - lembra quando eu disse que não ia mais machucar você?

- Lembro...

- Então, isso vai compensar. Você acredita quando eu digo que vai compensar?

- Sim, eu acredito.

- Então relaxe Bri. Quanto mais relaxado você ficar, melhor vai ser.

Como? Como eu vou relaxar se está incomodando? Aaaaah! Sim, claro, ele é o sabe-tudo aqui. Ele que se vire com isso.

- Miel... Me relaxa? - pedi. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como ele ia fazer isso, mas acredito que ele possa se virar.

Dito e feito, ele me beijou. Tenho que admitir, não que eu tivesse me desligado do desconforto, até porque ele agora estava movimentando seu dedo para dentro e para fora... Mas eu conseguia ignorar o suficiente para não ser um incômodo.

Em dado momento, não doía mais. Eu não sei o que ele queria fazer, mas não estava mais doendo, e eu me senti na obrigação de deixá-lo saber disso.

- Eu estou bem agora, Miel.

Ele transferiu os beijos para meu peito, brincando com meus mamilos de novo, e colocou mais um dedo. Incomodou como antes, mas eu já tinha aprendido a me concentrar na sensação certa, e agora eram os beijos dele em meu corpo.

E depois, ele colocou o último dedo. Eu já não me importava mais, aprendi a suportar, e talvez apreciar a sensação. Mas eu ainda me perguntava onde ele ia com tudo isso.

Soltei um gemidinho quando ele retirou os dedos de dentro de mim. Ele tirou o resto de suas roupas. Eu virei o rosto instintivamente, para não encará-lo. Ele riu, divertido, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Percebi-o engatinhando sobre meu corpo, até seu rosto ficar na altura do meu. Ele aninhou meu cabelos com uma mão. A outra desceu até minha coxa e começou a separar mais minhas pernas.

E eu percebi, talvez um pouco tarde demais, o que ele ia fazer.

- Espera!

Ele já estava me invadindo. E era muito maior que seus dedos juntos, mas bem menos desconfortável. Como isso era possível?

- Está se sentindo bem? - ele me perguntou.

- S-sim. Sim, estou bem.

Ele continuou entrando em meu corpo até no fundo. Lá ele acertou algum lugar que me fez me revirar na cama.

- Oh Miel! O que foi isso?

- Achei...

- Achou o que?

Ele não me respondeu. Beijou-me com uma volúpia incontrolável, abraçou meu tronco contra o seu e começou a se mover... A se mover dentro de mim.

E cada vez que ele chegava no fundo e tocava naquele lugar, eu delirava. Logo agarrei seus cabelos também e me entreguei por completo, movendo meu quadril junto com ele, deixando gemidos luxuriosos escaparam de minha boca quando ele parava de me beijar para morder meu pescoço.

Seja lá o que queria sair antes, voltara, e queria sair agora. Meu corpo parecia ir se enchendo de uma sensação boa, algo libertador e satisfatório. Eu sabia que ela estava crescendo, eu sabia que ela ia sair...

- Vai sair...

Eremiel riu e acelerou ainda mais seus movimentos. E então eu senti a coisa mais maravilhosa de toda a minha vida. Meus músculos contraíram e eu fui engolfado em um mundo de euforia e satisfação sem tamanho.

Oh, então isso é um orgasmo! Eu percebi o que se tratava quando vi sêmen escorrendo pelo meu pênis. E eu consegui entender o porque de humanos se deliciarem tanto com essa sensação.

Senti a semente de Eremiel me encher por dentro, e seu corpo desabou sobre o meu. Ele era pesado. Nós dois estávamos respirando com certa dificuldade. Percebi que estávamos um pouco suados. Miel ficou ainda mais bonito assim, com o cabelo grudando um pouco no rosto.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e se assentou à minha frente.

- Você se entregou, Bri.

- Então... - eu me assentei de frente para ele. - …eu vou mudar?

- Sim.

- Quando?

- Agora.

Agora? Ergui as palmas das minhas mãos, olhando para elas como se procurasse alguma alteração. Então, de algum lugar embaixo de mim, uma fumaça preta começou a se erguer, e enrolar em meu corpo. Eu não conseguia ver mais nada.

- Miel? - chamei, assustado. Senti a mão dele segurar a minha suavemente, embora não conseguisse vê-la.

- Estou aqui, não vou me separar de você.

Entrelacei meus dedos em suas mãos. Eu estava realmente com medo. Senti minhas costas se arrebentarem, e eu soltei um grito com isso. Senti o aperto de Miel se intensificar. Alguma coisa estava crescendo nas minhas costas, e eu sei que elas estavam ensanguentadas. Depois foi a minha cabeça, fazendo um pouco de sangue escorrer em meu rosto. E a parte abaixo da vértebra de minha coluna também. Meus olhos começaram a arder, e minhas unhas cresceram. Eu sei disso porque eu estava quase as cravando na mão de Miel.

Então a fumaça começou a se dissipar. Meu corpo estava dolorido em todos esses lugares, e meus olhos ainda ardiam. Eu não tinha forças para me manter assentado, então meu corpo despencou sobre Miel. Ele me segurou na mesma hora.

- Você disse... - eu falei sôfrego. - Disse que não ia mais me machucar...

- Mas isso não fui eu. - ele argumentou. - E de qualquer forma, não se preocupe, vai passar rapidinho. Você precisa de um banho, isso sim.

Ele ia me pegar no colo, mas eu me desvencilhei. Estava... irado. Ele mentiu para mim!

- Hm, isso se chama ira.

- POUCO ME IMPORTA COMO SE CHAMA!

Eremiel suspirou.

- Aaaah demônios novos... Tão sem controle sobre seu sentimentos. - ele se levantou. Vestiu sua calça e me puxou pelo braço até que eu ficasse de pé. Eu estava fraco demais para discutir. Ele passou um braço sobre seus ombros e foi me ajudando a caminhar até o banheiro.

O banheiro dele, ao contrário do meu, era enorme, com uma banheira de hidromassagem do tamanho de sua cama, plantas ornamentais, torneiras de ouro...

Eu quero um banheiro desses!

Passamos então na frente do espelho.

Eu travei.

Em minhas costas, estavam asas como as de Eremiel, mas bem menores. Menores também eram os chifres crescendo em minha cabeça. Meus cabelos não estavam mais cacheados, se estivessem, provavelmente esconderiam os chifres. Havia um rabo negro, também menor. Eu era um demônio. Novo, mas um demônio.

Ele me colocou em sua banheira e abriu a torneira.

- E isso se chama inveja. E um pouco de ganância também. - ele recitou. Como poderia saber o que eu estava pensando? Estava tão na cara assim?

Ele jogou alguma coisa na água, um pó, fazendo-a se encher de espuma. Pegou uma bucha e começou a esfregar meu corpo lentamente, livrando-me do sangue.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Esse foi o orgulho? - ele murmurou, distraído. - Interessante.

Eu achei melhor manter a boca fechada. Ele tinha resposta para tudo.

Recostei-me na banheira e deixei que ele limpasse meu corpo. Seus toques eram macios e faziam correntes excitantes percorrerem-me. Quando ele roçou na minha virilha, pensei que eu fosse enlouquecer. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e aproximei nossos rostos até nossas testas colarem.

- Quer repetir a dose na banheira?

- Ah, claro... Agora você é um incubus. É melhor eu tomar cuidado em como toco você, incubus se excitam com facilidade.

Ele se afastou de mim e terminou de me limpar. Então saiu.

- Vista algo. - ele gritou lá de fora. Vou conseguir comida para nós.

- Comida? - perguntei, saindo da banheira. Abri o guarda-roupa dele. Suas calças eram muito grandes para mim, mas vesti uma blusa de botões que me cobriu até as nádegas. - Para que eu quero comer?

- Comer é bom Bri, é um dos pecados. A gula.

- Pensei que gula não se referisse sempre à comida. - comentei, aparecendo em sua cozinha. - Não é apenas um semelhante para ganância?

- Sim, mas em sua maior parte está na comida e... - ele olhou para mim.

- Que foi?

- Uau, você está mesmo diferente.

- O que você quer dizer com...

Travei. Diferente? Diferente como? Estava ruim?

Ele não gosta mais de mim?

Senti medo.

- Miel... - minha voz saiu um pouco manhosa. - Você não me odeia agora, odeia?

Eu pude vê-lo largar o que quer que estivesse fazendo na cozinha e sorrir. Veio até mim e me abraçou.

- Eu amo você. Eu não devia, mas amo. Eu achava que demônios só pecassem, mas eu te conheci. Amar, para um demônio, é quase o mesmo que para um humano, mas é mais intenso. É intenso pois nos dedicamos a pecar juntos. - ele olhou para mim. - Você vai pecar comigo? Para sempre?

Eu ri. Talvez algo do antigo Briathos ainda esteja aqui, pois suas palavras me encheram de uma felicidade quase que infantil.

- Para sempre. - e conjurei um daqueles sorrisos bobos.

Ele me beijou.

…

- Ah, merda... - murmurei. Estava atrasado. Miel vai surtar!

Ele não gosta quando eu me atraso no trabalho, acho que ele tem medo que eu me apaixone por uma das humanas que molesto. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Elas não me atraem em nada. Muitas são bonitas, eu admito, mas não me sinto atraído.

Então agora eu estava entrando correndo em um jeans apertado e uma T-shirt. Calcei os tênis correndo e me teleportei para seu quarto.

- Hm, finalmente! Eu já estava começando a achar...

- Eu já disse que isso nunca vai acontecer, Miel.

Ele sorriu.

- Vem.

Peguei sua mão e fomos para a varanda, pecar um pouco em cima da gula e de todas aquelas coisas deliciosas que ele sabia cozinhar.

Já faziam uns dois séculos agora. Eu me encontrava com ele sempre que tinha uma brecha, mas estava trabalhando muito. Conseguira uma promoção para um apartamento com mais cômodos, mas ainda não chegava aos pés do de Eremiel. Eu e ele temos uma competição boba para ver quem vai conseguir um duplex primeiro. Bem, é claro que vai ser ele, ele já está aqui há muito mas tempo que eu. Mas é legal eu achar que posso alcançá-lo, me instiga a trabalhar mais.

Lúcifer diz que nunca teve um índice de anticristos tão grande caminhando pela terra, e graças a mim. Isso é bom, no começo ele estava com o pé atrás em relação a mim. Hoje eu acho que ele me vê como alguém que no futuro pode ser seu melhor incubus.

A vida aqui não é nem de longe como nos fazem acreditar no céu. Isso me entristece um pouco. O que acontece é que não existe o bem sem o mal, yin e yang precisam coexistir para se completar. A vida aqui em baixo é melhor que lá em cima. Isso explica por que os anjos precisam acreditar que é ruim, ou todos iriam querer vir para cá. E, como eu já comentei, bem e mal precisam coexistir.

Acho que isso sou eu agora. Na maior parte do tempo eu me comporto como um demônio, principalmente a trabalho, é parte do que eu me tornei. No entanto, quando estou com Miel, simplesmente volto a ser um anjinho manhoso. Está tudo bem para mim, ele gosta e eu não ligo.

Então é isso. Espero ainda ficar aqui por muitos e muitos milênios com Miel. Eu o amo. E eu só o conheci por ter me tornado um caído.

Cair do céu foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

* * *

**E então leitores, o que acharam?**

**Modéstia à parte eu amei! Mal posso esperar o resultado do concurso kkkkkkkk**

**Mil beijos para vocês,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**N.B./ Amei demais! Amo yaoi depois dessa! Quero um livro dessa menina e já! A história é cheia de detalhas lindos e maravilhosamente perfeitos, leiam e releiam! Será o vício da nova geração!**


End file.
